Caught in the middle
by brit123abc
Summary: What happens when Zeus wants to get rid of the same group of people that's been causing him trouble for centuries.One that our hero Harry Potter is apparte of. And it doesn't help that a few of these wizards have begun to fall for the half-bloods. Plus to make it all worse Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and James Potter have all tracvel forward in time. Next Gen. JSP/OC
1. Chapter 1

_She was tugging on the man's pants. "Daddy, kill the spider." The man's eyes grew wide in horror, and his two older brothers laughed. They walked over to the little girl and bent down so that they were able to look her in the eyes._

"_Daddy can't…"one said_

"_kill the…"the other said_

"_spider for you." They finished._

_The girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not?"_

"'_cause he's a coward."_

"_But don't worry Uncle Freddie…"_

"_and Uncle Goergie…"_

"_are brave and strong."_

_The girl shook her head, her dark brown curls bouncing. "Daddy's strong and not a cow- cow-"_

"_Coward." The bushy haired girl said. _

"_Thank you mommy." _

_She looked at the corner where she had seen the spider and giggle. What she had thought to be a spider had really been a small piece of dust._

"James come on, were going to miss the train." James looks at the doorway, before jumping up off the couch and running out of is room, living the TV on. He bursts into the kitchen, where his family is waiting for him.

He grins at them and goes to one side of the room were his trunk was placed. "I'm ready!" He says, "Are we going to apparate mum?"

"Yes, now grab onto your fathers arm, James." James looks at his father and begins to drag his trunk towards him; he grabs onto his father's arm and feels the awful feeling of apparation.

He was at kings cross, most of the other students were getting onto the bus. He scanned the crowed, looking for a familiar head of shaggy black hair.

"Gwen, I really don't think it's smart for you to be at kings cross." James turned his head to see a flash of blonde hair walk by him; she stopped and turned around looking at something or someone next to him. He turned his head to see a short, brunette, her arms crossed over her chest, and an annoyed look on her face. A tall boy with jet black hair walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Calm down babe." James eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy.

But she didn't calm down, she still looked ready to beat someone up.

James looked away from them, and walked away before he would do something stupid.

He walked through the corridor, until he was standing in front of his usual compartment. He could see the forms of his friends in the compartment and he grinned opening the compartment door, and walking in. He sits down next to a pretty blond and she stares at him curiously, "What's bothering you?" She asks.

He looks at her shocked and just shakes his head. He will never understand how Christa always just knows if there's something bothering you. "Don't even try to deny it."

"I'm not trying to deny anything, just don't want to talk about it."

"Hmph, fine then." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window.

"So, how was your summer without us? Awful, right?" Fred asked looking at Christa.

"Actually, we went back to America to visit our family, Megan even brought back a little souvenir." Jake answered with a shrug.

"What type of souvenir?" Fred asked.

"She found herself a boyfriend, a really arrogant boyfriend that thinks his some big shot 'cause his dad is some supper famous war hero. Kind of like you James, but like 10x worse." Christa answered.

"OI" James shouted, "I am not arrogant, and I don't think I'm a bloody 'big shot'." He looked at Christa and sighed, "At least not all the time."

Jake and Fred chuckled at him, and he just shook his head. "Well Fred and I found some strange DVD in the attic, it was taken sometime before my Uncle Fred died, but there was a little girl, she was calling my uncle Ron 'Daddy'. But I don't know who the bloody hell she is. Rose has no older sister that I know about." He explained and looked at his two American friends that had stiffened when he mentioned the little girl. "Do you know something about it?"

"Of course not." Christa said, but he could tell she was lying. Christa could be the best liar in the world, in fact she might actually be, but James knew her to well. She was playing with her blond (the same color as a Malfoy's) hair and her head was tilted slightly to the side.

James looked at her and sighed, "Bloody hell, tell me if you know."

"I don't. Eurghh, I'm gonna go see Roxi." She sighed and stood up brushing invisible dust off of her dress, before leaving the compartment.

James turned to look at his friend who just shrugged, "If I knew, I'd tell you."

_Liar_, James thought. "Why won't anybody tell me?"

Jake looked at him for a second, and resumed looking out the window.

.

.

.

_Dear Megan,_

_There are a couple of new 'transfer students'. They all made it to Gryffindor and one of them looks exactly like father, coincidence. I don't think so, I think there might have been an accident with a time turner because _

_1:there are 4 of them, one that looks like father, one that looks like the first James Potter, one that has bright red hair (the only girl), and so on._

_2: the 3 boys call themselves, Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony._

_I believe that I've said enough._

_Jake._

I stood up and began to walk to my bedroom, letter clutched tightly in my left hand.

I find a parchment and quill and write down a quick letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'll go tell this to Lady Hecate and mum, but I would suggest that you wait to be 100% sure. We don't want to make a fool of ourselves. _

_Megan _

I look at my closet and smirk, time to wear one of my really cool dresses. I walk over to my closet and open the door, _Were's the one mum got me again? _I think to myself, _Ahha! Here it is._

I quickly put on a black tank top and slip on the dress. The top part is a little see true, there is a black belt around midsection, and it falls to the floor, with a little train, the dress is pink (of course) and you could see some of my back 'tattoos'.

I look at the 'tattoos' in the mirror and sigh. There not actually tattoos, I was actually born with them and it's not like I could go to the doctors and get them removed. I'm stuck with them, but my mother told me they symbolise power. There are 8 on my back, I also have one on my shoulder, another on my foot, one on my neck, one is on my colorbone and the last one is on my wrist. There are thirteen in total, one for each of the Olympians and Hades. Mum says I've been blessed by all of them, she says I was born to be the 'dove'. I am supposed to restore peace if wizards and demigods find out about each other. I'm a special case; I'm both a demigod and a witch. My father was Sirius Black, he dead a month after I was born. My mum is Aphrodite Greek goddess of Love and beauty.

I gently lift my dark brown hair and look at the snake on my neck, Hermes. That's my cousin Gwen's father, her mother is Narcissa Malfoy believe it or not. She went to Hogwarts the same year as Fred and George Weasley, they were her best friends apparently, her partners in crime. She was a Gryffindor and although her mum and step dad were both in Slytherin they were both proud of her. They were on the wrong side of the war and they knew it but they feared Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as people know him.

I look away from the door and at the small owl that is still in my house, waiting for me to give him my reply. I smile and tie the letter to its leg. It's wings began to move and then it's off. I take one last look at my tattoos in the mirror before apparating to my mother's palace.

"Mother." I call out and hear someone yell _in here _from upstairs. I quickly apparate to my mums room where I find her doing her nails. I tell her everything of what Jake sent me in that letter. She looks at me for a second and says, "That could be very possible, I wouldn't do anything stupid until your 150% sure though."

"I won't mother, although I have warned Jake to do the same thing, knowing him he'd be the idiot that would ruin everything."

My mother laughs and smiles at me "Have you told Hecate yet."

"No, I was going to go after talking to you." I reply.

She nods her head and motions her hand toward the door, "You should probably go do that now."

I nod my head and go speak to Hecate. When I arrive there I find my cousin sitting on the couch. He looks at my for a second before saying, "She can't talk at the moment, so what's your problem."

I explain to him and he nod, "Makes sense if you ask me. Honestly, that brother of yours is smarter than he makes everyone believe."

"Not always." I laugh. "He really is an idiot, just sometimes he says something that actually makes sense."

He laughs and he's hair changes from -black like his father- to blue.

He got his mother's metamorphmagus, powers unlike Christa who got the Malfoy family genes. He and Christa are only half-siblings thought. Christa's father was a wizard and she was born because her parents were truly in love. Her brother, Lucius –named after his step grandfather- was born because Hades (his father) wanted a wizard kid. Pretty weird if you ask me but Hades seemed to think it was a good idea. Lucius became Hecate's assistant after that and of course because his Lucius he and Hecate fell in love. Now he's her immortal husband.

He's four years younger than me, which means he's 17, kind of young to get married but he's immortal now so I don't really think it matters. Christa is two years older than him so she's 19, same age as Teddy Lupin. Of course she's under a spell thought.

I should probably explain.

See my name is Megan Black, my father is Sirius Black and my mother is Aphrodite. My father died when I was just 1 month old, because I was too young to realise that it was _my _father who had died and because I seemed to like being around Ron Weasley so much I thought that he was my father, and even at a young age I had a gift of just knowing when people were meant to be. I began to call Hermione Granger _mommy. _

Then a year later Gwen and George Weasley got married, it was honestly something not many people would have expected. She was a Malfoy and he was a Weasley, and even thought she was a Gryffindor and her family was said to be evil, she was always really close to her mother, her brother, and her step father.

Her really father was a god. Hermes. Gwen had a sister, a twin. She never grew up with her sister thought. They were the first wizard/demigods, since Tom Riddle. Yes, Riddle was a demigod, a son of Hermes. But we don't really like to talk about that. They split them up, Her twin, Christa, grew up on Olympus, she wasn't immortal thought. Christa died when Gwen was in her 5th year-In the final battle against Kronos-.

A year after George and Gwen got married they had a kid, a little girl; they named her Christa in memory of Gwen's sister. A lot happened that year, the battle of Hogwarts, Uncle Freddie died, so did the Lupins. Then of course when things were getting a little better. We had to leave. When I was three, Zeus got all scared that we would try to use our wizard powers against him. We had to leave, and because Christa had a little goddess in her she had to leave to. (There's also Melanie but that's another long story that i'll explain another day)Aunt Gwen had to leave 1/2 of the only people that really accepted her being a Malfoy (The other was Uncle Freddie). Ron Weasley lost his little girl and Jake and I lost the closest thing we ever had to real parents.

Then two years later Lucius was born. Life became pretty normal after that, and although Zeus didn't let her, Gwen still told us about the wizarding world, told us stories about life at Hogwarts. She even taught us how to play Quiditch. We had fun if none of us got to live like a normal kid. The gods always seemed to have a quest for us.

At the age of 16, Hecate was banned from the wizarding world too. Zeus didn't want her to have power over something that he did not. She put Christa and Jake under a spell to make them look like 1st years. I got to stay the same age and became the best beater the Holyhead Harpies ever had.

That summer Jake and Christa came back, still looking like little kids, much to my amusement. They asked me if it was cool that 2 of their friends stayed at the end of the summer, for two weeks. I agreed, and that's how I met James. Him and his cousin Fred came over. I learnt that Fred was the kid of George Weasley and Anglina Johnson. His parents were divorced, which seemed to make Christa happy, her father was George Weasley. Of course Fred didn't know this. We had changed our last names to Steal. The only problem was we didn't think of changing our appearance.

I still looked like a girl version of my father, long black hair, although I had died the tips ginger, grey eyes, full lips and a tiny noise. The only difference was my height. People told me my father was really tall, while I'm only 5,2. I'm a prankster like him, mischievous, feisty, a flirt, and I have the worst temper. I'm also a huge klutz.

My brothers just like me. He's my other half, and he's only 5 minutes younger than me. People say he looks just like my dad, you know before he went slightly mad from being in Azkaban for 12 years. He's also a lot life me. All the girls love him, he's an awesome beater, a prankster, and he's tall and muscular. He's also a klutz, but a little more agile than me.

As for Christa, she looks like a Malfoy. Long blonde hair, that looks like it's been bleached, she's tall like her mother, her eyes are grey, and she has pointed features. She's also a prankster, but she doesn't get caught as often, a theif, never leave anything unguarded when she's around, she has a bad temper like me, but not as bad and she's also much more agile, which is probably why she never gets caught. I often call her Mary Sue, because unless you know her, you'll think she's flawless, but that's impossible. Like I said she's got a bad temper, and she's got a huge ego.

Every summer since that one, Fred and James came to our house. We were always scared that if we went to the burrow, the Weasley's/Potter's would recognize one of us. Probably Mum (Hermione). Hecate wanted us to keep our identities a secret. So we never went.

Often during the year the 4 (Jake, Christa, James, and Fred) would sneak out of Hogwarts and come visit. Sometimes they even came alone, but that was usually when something was bothering them.

They had become the next generation of Marauders. I get kind of jealous sometimes. Jake and Christa got to go to Hogwarts (probably because I often just blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind, although I don't do it as often) I still do it often enough to accidentally say something about who we really are.

Ever since that first summer, James and I had become pretty close. He would sneak out and come and visit, just to keep me company, not because he had a problem. He was 5 years younger than me. He was the only person who was actually ever able to calm me down when I got angry.

**! Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't think I've ever seen you at Hogwarts!"_

_I turned my head to look at the guy who spoke. Blond hair, dark blue eyes, sweet smile, doesn't look to arrogant, he looked around my age, 16, and he was skinny for his age. He was also much taller than me but most people were, and on his face I could see many scars that kind of looked like scratches. I smiled at him and leaned against the wall next to me. "Ya well, I just moved here from New York."_

_He nodded and said, "So you're a transfer."_

_I shook my head, "I was homeschooled, I'm just here to drop off my brother and cousin." I explained at his look of confusion. "My aunt didn't want to come to England with us, so I'm stuck taking care of the little ones."_

"_That must be bloody horrible."_

_I shrugged. Yeah I guess it was. I mean, I lied about my aunt not coming. She did, we just don't live in the same house (long story), and I plan on trying out for the Holy Head Harpies, Christa and Jake are under a spell to make them look younger, so they'll be starting Hogwarts as first years. _

_I live in hogsmeade, and I work at the three broomsticks. Gwen lives somewhere in the middle of nowhere. In the same neighbourhood as the burrow, I think. Jake and Christa live with me. Gwen and I are supposed to keep an eye on people outside of Hogwarts. Jake and Christa are keeping an eye on the people in Hogwarts, as you've probably already guessed._

"_I'm Sam!" _

"_Megan. Nice to meet you! So, what house are you in?"_

"_Me? I'm Hufflepuff."_

"_OI, mate!" A tall built boy runs up to us. He has curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and a stupid smirk on his face, he's obviously arrogant. _

_Sam turns to look at him and he jerks his head toward me._

"_Whatever! Guess who I just saw back there." He jerks his thumb somewhere over his shoulder. "Harry Potter! One of his kids is starting Hogwarts this year."_

_My eyes travel to a man, with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, a lightning scar and round glasses. Definitely Harry Potter. He seems to notice that someone is looking at him, because his eyes make their way over to me, and I see a look of confusion appear on his face, but it's gone just as fast as it came. He looks away and I quickly notice the family of gingers huddled together._

"_Right well it was nice to meet you." Sam looks at me again and smiles._

"_Leaving already." He gives me a sweet smile and I chuckle. _

"_How about you and your friend sneak out and meet tomorrow night at the three broomsticks. Make sure to wear muggle clothes by the way, can't stand wizard clothes." I smile at him and wave before walking away, not giving him time to answer._

I could hear them finishing each other's sentences even from all the way over hear. There both obnoxiously loud but I am too so I don't ever complain.

"Two butterbears." I shout over the counter. Sam walks out of two oak doors and looks at my face.

"What's wrong?"

I wave him off and repeat, "Two butterbears."

He looks at me concerned, and turns around to make the butterbears. "Don't even try and act like nothing's wrong. Come on you wouldn't keep secrets from your best mate, would you?"

He hands me over the two butterbears and I place them on my tray holding it up with one hand and smirk at him, "Right well my best mate is much too nosy for my taste." I wrinkle my nose in mock disguised, and walk off.

"OI" I take a glimpse over my shoulder to see Sam pouting, but I could still see the ghost of a smile on his face. I giggle and turn my head back to the couple hand in hand that ordered the butterbears. They're staring at each other lovingly and although I find it romantic, it still seems to make me want to barf.

I hand them there butterbears and when I turn around I bump into a familiar body. Before I fall the curly haired boy grabs onto my shoulders and steadies me. "Still have no balance, shorty"

"Oh shut up, Larry." I give him an annoyed sigh and he gives me his extremely annoying smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face; at least I could get a date, short or not."

He purses his lips and narrows his eyes at me, " I can very well get a date!"

I scoffed and stated, "You haven't had a date in two years."

"Because I've been too busy helping you with all of your dating problems."

I had started walking back to the counter with Larry walking behind me. "I do not have dating problems and even if I did I would probably ask a girl about stuff like that, not whatever you are."

I could hear Larry gasp and he probably had his hand on his heart, "That hurts Megan, that hurts a lot."

"Oh shut up and go back to work will you."

Larry chuckled and walked away. I rolled my eyes at him, and made my way behind the counter and through the oak doors. I took my apron off and placed it on the staff lunch table. I grabbed my purse of one of the coat hangers as well as my leather jacket.

"Madame Rosemerta, I must leave now for Quititch practice."

From another room further in the back I could hear the now much older Madame Rosemerta reply in her sweet voice, "Of course, darling."

"Thank you." I shouted before running out of the oak doors yelling, "Bye Sam, Bye Larry." As I passed the both of them, I could hear them chuckle and say in unison, "Bye Megan."

Of course being me the second I was out the door I tripped over a rock. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came, when I opened my eyes I realized someone's hands were holding on to my waist. I quickly stood up properly and the person let go of me. "Might want to be more careful. I recommend not running."

"Yeah well, I'm going to be late for Quitich practice. Thank you so much for catching me, I'm a real klutz." I smiled politely at the person who looked suspiciously like my brother but with a scar on his face.

"No problem." As soon as the words left his mouth, I took off at a run towards the train station.

.

.

.

"You're late." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a stern look on her face.

"So sorry. Hogsmeade weekend for the kids at Hogwarts. Always full of people at work."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I smirked at her, then walked off to find my friend and fellow beater Amanda. She stood talking to one of the chasers, her hair was tied back into its usual ponytail, her cheeks were rosy like usual and she wasn't wearing the Quiditch uniform but a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Everyone else was wearing their uniform expect for her. Amanda and the team coach, Angelina, were always getting into fights about this. I always ended up screaming at Angelina too, I wasn't particularly fond of her. She was much too old to still be playing Quiditch, but she was my friend, Fred's mom so I always tried to keep my temper under control, just to make a better impression.

Although, Fred's dad and Angelina got a divorce leaving Roxanne and Fred with their father, I knew for a fact that Fred went to visit his mother for a week each summer and the main thing they talked about was Quiditch and how the Holyhead Harpies team was like.

"OI, Amanda."

Her head turned to look at me and she smiled, "Megan! Oh my merlin I saw the most adorable boy the other day and he winked at me." I rolled my eyes at my friend's behavior. She was absolutely nuts when it came to boys and the slightest hint of flirting practically made her fall in love the boy.

"Enough talking!" My eyes traveled to Angelina and I sighed. I was really not in the mood for her screaming today. "Steal, take those earrings' off and go put on your pads." I nodded and walked over to the benches were I had put my bag. I could hear Angelina screaming at Amanda all the way over here about not wearing the proper uniform; I shook my head and watched the screaming from over my shoulder. Amanda's face was turning redder than usual and her hands her balled up into fists. Angelina's eyes were filled with rage and I tried not to laugh at how ridiculous she looked. I turned back to the task at hand, and secured the brown pad around my ankles. When I turned back around, Angelina had her fist raised as if she was about to punch Amanda in the face and I growled.

It wouldn't have been the first time she punched Amanda but the few times she did I had never really been there. I was always doing something like now when I had been putting my pads on. Angelina knew better than to do these things in front of me, when I got angry it was never pretty. The only reason I knew that Angelina ever really hurt Amanda was because she always seemed to be in pain afterwards, and I would have to force the information out of her.

"If you bloody touch her I swear to gods, this will be the last day you'll ever be able to see this world." The threat came out of my mouth before I could realise I had even said it. Angelina's head turned to look at me and for a second she looked scared but she quickly hid the emotion by pretending to act bored.

"Oh really? I don't really think you're strong enough, and anyways you're much too short."

"What does height and strength have to do with me being able to smack you across the head with my bat." Just to prove to her what I meant I picked up the beaters bat and hit it against the wall. Hard.

Angelina winced at the action, but sneered. "I don't think you'll be able to reach my head considering how tiny you are. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled.

"At least I'm not an 80 year old who's single."

Her hands balled up into fists and she snarled at me, "I'm 35."

"Ha, I would really stop lying to yourself even if you weren't 80, you're way too old to be 35." I smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"As much as I would love to see you beat the crap out of this one, I really think we should start the practice. I have a date tonight and I would rather not be late." I looked away from Angelina and at Amanda who was smirking at me with her hands in her pockets.

"Right, everyone up in the air right now." Angelina screamed. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my Firebolt 9000, and swinging my beaters bat over my shoulder before taking off into the air.

.

.

.

"-I can't stand her. I mean I know she's hit Amanda before but I've never actually seen her do it before, well almost punch her technically. But I mean still, when I saw her with her fist raised I just lost it. I would have probably hit her with my bat if it wasn't for Amanda. Bless her soul. I hope she's having a fun time on her date tonight. She's really got to find herself one guy and just settle down. And I mean I love her and everything but she's not fifteen anymore, she has to find that one special guy and just really fall in love not like 'oh my merlin he winked at me, I could see us getting married one day.' Like no I mean really fall in love."

"Megan I love you and everything but will you please shut up for at least 5 seconds." I gave Sam an irritated look and he just gave me a weak smile.

Larry was usually the one to snap at me first when I started rambling and when Sam stopped me I knew it was because it was probably that time of the month soon. "Why don't we just watch a movie, maybe than I'll just shut up and watch?"

Larry chuckled on my right side and I took that as a yes to the movie idea. I stood up and walked over to the cabinet filled with movies. "How about we watch a Disney movie? They're all so romantic."

"NO!" I looked over my shoulders and gave both boys a hurt look.

"Fine, hey what about Thor. Chris Hemsworth is so hot in this movie _plus_ there's a lot of fighting so I think you guys would like it."

"Yeah sure." Sam answered.

"Yay." I took the DVD and placed it inside the DVD player. I could hear Larry picking up the remote for the DVD player and I closed the cabinet and walked over to the couch sitting in-between the two boys.

.

.

.

_Bloody hell my leg hurts. Why's my bed so lumpy._

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the my surroundings. Apperently, Larry, Sam and I had fallen asleep while watching the movie.

Larry's legs were propped up on the coffee table, his right arm was under his head, my head was resting on his stomach and he had his left arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder. Sam lay on the other side of the couch. His left leg was resting on the coffee table, while his right foot was on the floor. He had both arms under his head and my left leg was propped up on his chest, while the other one was being squashed by Sam's legs.

I sighed and pulled my leg out from underneath Sam, and curled up into a little ball; I put my head on Larry's chest and cuddled up closer to him. I felt protected in Larry's arms, but not like a girlfriend would feel in their boyfriends arms, more like what a little girl would feel like in their older brothers arms.

Even thought he was a few months younger than me, Larry (and Sam) but they both treated me like a little sister. They acted like two really annoying protective brothers, but I could always count on them to beat up any guy that broke my fragile little heart (as Larry and Sam would put it).

.

.

.

When I woke up again the TV was on and Sam was no longer in his spot, instead I could hear him cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Glad to know you're finally awake." I tilted my head up to see Larry smirking at me. His arm was still wrapped around me but he moved it so that I could sit up.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock"

"OOF! When did you guys wake up?"

"Not sure, I think I woke up like an hour ago." He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to look at the TV. I raised my eyebrow at the show he was watching and shook my head.

"Since when do you like kid shows?" He chuckled and turned his head to look at me.

"Since I can't seem to find the remote and this was the last channel that was on last night." I looked at him confused; it was not a channel I watched, so I didn't really understand why it would have been the last channel.

I just shrugged and stood up to walk to the kitchen. Sam was standing in front of the oven he had his wand out and he was whistling to a famous muggle song. I jumped up onto the counter and crossed my right leg over my left.

Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. "Mind helping me?"

"Sure. What do you need help with, Chef Sam?" Sam chuckled and pointed at the fridge.

"Get the box of eggs and everything on this sheet of paper." He handed me a paper of ingredients and I nodded my head before going through all the cabinets in search of the ingredients.

"Right now crack four eggs inside that boll and stir it."

"Aye! Aye! Chef Sammy" Sam chuckled, still concentrating on making the food on the oven.

.

.

.

"Bloody hell, remind me to never eat something you make. You're the worst cook ever." I gave Larry and annoyed look. We were doing laps around the Quiditch field and he kept complaining about how horrible the pancakes I made that morning were.

"Oh shut up! Not everyone is as good of a cook as Sam."

"Well, that's why I'm the cook out of all of us." I looked at Sam and rolled my eyes. He was grinning at me and he had his hands up in surrender. I shoved him playfully and stopped running.

"Right get down and do 50 push ups." The two boys groaned and I giggled.

"Come on! You guys promised you would work out with me and I got to get my arms all muscular so I can hit that blugder bloody hard. The two boys reluctantly moved into a push up position and did these semi push ups or something. I shook my head and followed in their footsteps, except doing the push ups properly of course.

I could hear the two boys groaning in pain next to me and I tried not to laugh. Despite the fact that I started after them when I finished I found the boys still doing there horrible push ups. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Right let's go visit the people of Hogwarts now."

"Oh thank god." Sam sighed and gave me and irritated look. "You're torturing me on the night of the full moon. I really bloody hate you right now."

I looked at him sadly; I had completely forgotten it was the full moon tonight. You should probably go drink you're potion now." Sam looked down at his watch and groaned. "Right let's get to Hogwarts fast so I can drink the potion."

I smiled at him before turning around and apparating to the gates in front of Hogwarts. Soon after I heard the familiar CRACK of someone apparating

Looking over my shoulder I saw both boys standing behind me. Sam looked quite grumpy today and Larry looked just as arrogant as he always does. Although, despite the fact that he was arrogant, there was a reason why he was placed in Hufflepuff.

Larry began to walk to the gate. He muttered a simple unlocking charm and opened the door wide. "Milady." He smirked at me and gestured for me to go in first.

"Why thank you." I walked through the gate and was welcomed by the familiar school. Although I've never actually been a student at Hogwarts (which really sucks considering so many people consider it to be the best 7 years of their life), I come visit the school at least once a week. I know this school as well as most of the students here.

Many of the students were outside. Some were doing working, others were just goofing around. I looked around for a familiar face. Often me and Larry would stay and chat with friends while Sam went to go drink his potion.

My eyes made their way to a group of 3 people. They all wore Gryffindor robes and had a familiar face. But none of them I actually knew.

Jake had told me he thought that they might have had an accident with a time turner. I had believed but of course there was that small part of me that didn't, up until now at least. I had only seen pictures of them looking happy and yet arrogant. They all had these mischievous glint in their eyes, even the smarter one who preferred to stay out of trouble.

Standing under the same tree that my friends and I always hang out under were three faces I knew were dead. Yet somehow, they were alive and young, and not in their own time.

One of them must have noticed someone because he turned his head to look at me and, grey eyes met grey eyes.

I looked away thought and swallowed down tears. I could tell he was still staring at me, and I just wanted to get inside as soon as possible.

Of course that couldn't happen thought. Being me I tripped over my own foot. I reached my arms out to try and make the fall hurt less. Thankfully I was on grass so it hurt less.

"OOF!" I said and landed with a thump. My eyes were closed and I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you okay?" He was crouched over looking at me in concern.

I could hear Larry laughing in the background and said, "This happens a lot anyways."

He smiled kindly and reached a hand out to help me. I accepted it and he lifted me up.

Standing next to me, was a much younger version of Sirius Black himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_I rubbed my thumb against the picture frame. The picture inside was one with my father, my mother holding a one month old version of Jake and I. It's the only family picture I have. The only one with all of us in it, but that was a long time ago, now I was an 18 year old girl with an annoying twin brother, three cousins who drove me nuts, and a boyfriend. _

"_Ah, life without a daddy. It sucks!" I looked over my shoulder to see my cousin Melanie staring at me. She too grew up without a father, the only difference; she was happy about it. Her father had been a death eater and although he turned good at the end of the war I knew she would have trouble forgiving her father for all of his mistakes. One of those mistakes just so happened to be Melanie. He had gotten drunk at a party Gwen had brought him to. Apparently, he got a little too drunk, because not long after came Melanie._

_Draco had begged Gwen to take care of Melanie in the apartment she shared with her husband George Weasley. He didn't want his parents to know that he was now the father to a little girl and the fact that Gwen had left the house and didn't really communicate with her mother and stepfather, Gwen was the perfect option. _

_When we had to leave, Melanie came with us, not because Gwen was taking care of her but because it turns out Melanie was also a half-blood, a daughter of __Panacea__, the goddess of healing._

_She had long blond (almost white) hair, pointed features, grey eyes, full lips, and the same bored expression that she and Christa seemed to be so famous for. She walked over to me and looked over my shoulder at the picture. Even as she looked at the picture her face remained with the same bored look on it._

"_Cute" She said. She backed away, and I realized because she was so tall it had only taken a few steps before she found herself standing back in the doorframe of my room. "Tell Aunt Gwen I'm going to the library for me." _

_I rolled my eyes, I knew for a fact she wasn't going to the library, she was probably the last person to ever go to a library even if she was forced to. _

"_That's the worst lie ever." I stated, "Where are you really going?"_

"_I'm going to see Julian." The bored expression disappeared from her face and turned into one of pure joy. Julian was a son of Ares that Melanie had been seeing for a while. Aunt Gwen wasn't very fond of him so Melanie often had to sneak out to go see him. Of course if Julian was another other guy, Melanie would have dumped him to please Aunt Gwen, but Julian had somehow managed the impossible. Made Melanie fall in love. Someday Melanie will tell Aunt Gwen about her relationship with Julian, and Aunt Gwen will have to accept it. _

"I'm so nervous!" She stated for the thousandth time that day.

"Hey this was your idea, not mine." I raised my hands in defence and she gave me an irritated look.

"I know that, but I mean I haven't seen him in _so _long, and I know I never really lived with him anyways, but I mean this is a big deal, because it means he'll know about you guys too."

"It was bound to happen someday, sweetie. Zeus has been planning a war on Wizards and the minute he decides to get an army of half-bloods to attack, everyone is bound to know who we are."

"Right, that stupid war he's planning. I really hope he doesn't go through with it." She looked at me sadly and I smiled at her. She had really grown up in the last few years. She no longer always had the same bored expression, and she had cut her long hair into a short pixie style. She also ended up telling Gwen about her dating Julian finally and now the two of them were getting married.

I looked at the giant mansion in front of us and motioned for her to go first. She looked at the manor and it was obvious just how frightened she was. "Come on pixie, it's not going to be that scary."

She looked at me for a second and walked to the front door. Melanie looked at the doorbell for a second before reaching out and ringing. Soon after the door was opened by a small house elf.

"Why hello there! Mind bringing us to Draco Malfoy, we have something very important to discuss with him.

The house elf nodded and bowed so low his nose touched the floor. He brought us to a room, that I guessed was a living room. Sitting in one of the chairs reading a book was Draco Malfoy.

"Master Draco, Winky has brought you two guests. They told Winky they need to speak about something important with you." The small house elf squeaked. Draco looked up from his book and looked at us confused.

I looked at the small house elf and said kindly, "Thank you Winky."

The elf ran off and, Draco said, "May I help you?"

Melanie began playing with her thumbs nervously and I elbowed her in the ribs.

She groaned and turned her head to glare at me. She cleared her throat and began, "Well, er…you see I'm getting married and...I thought it would be nice if my father were to walk me down the aisle."

Draco gave her a questioning look, "And what would that have to do with me?" He drawled.

"Well you see…er…my name is Melanie Malfoy." Draco's eyes grew wide and he looked at her in shock.

"Melanie." He said quietly, he looked at me and took in my appearance. "Megan." He stood up and placed his book gently on the coffee table before walking over to Melanie and squishing her in a bear hug. He let go of her and did the same to me, "OOF, can't breathe." I managed.

Draco let go of me and chuckled. "I've missed you both so much. And Melanie, you're getting married?"

Melanie nodded and smiled happily at her father, "His name's Julian, he's a son of Ares."

"How'd did the two of you meet?"

"There was this monster attack on Half Blood hill and this one monster was about to kill me when he jumped on its back and stabbed right in between the eyes with his sword."

Draco looked at her in concern, "You didn't get hurt during the battle, did you?"

Melanie shook her head, and pointed towards me, "This one did thought, she was in a coma for two weeks. Got me worried sick."

"I would have been in that coma for much longer if Mel hadn't fixed me up. She's a really good healer."

"Well I would assume, considering the fact that her mother is the goddess of Healing." I voice said from the doorway leading to the hallway. I turned around to look at the person. It was a petite woman with long brown curls falling down her back. Her eyes were a warm brown and she smiled as she looked at Melanie and me. "Draco has told me so much about you, Weren't there another two of you thought?"

She was talking about Jake and Christa, "And Aunt Gwen of course."

"Plus cousin Lucius, Aunt Gwen had another kid" Melanie added, smiling kindly at Astoria, her step mother.

"Oh my, that means Gwen had to take care of 5 kids, that's must have been hard for her." She looked sincere.

"I suppose it was when we were younger, of course she had friends who were always ready to help her. And when Jake and I grew up we were able to take care of ourselves and help out with the younger ones. She lives near the burrow now, we don't live with her. Jake, Christa and I share an apartment in Hogsmeade, Melanie lives with her fiancé and Lucius, to tell you the truth, the kids immortal now. He ditched being mortal so that he could marry Hecate, the goddess of magic." I said all this in one breath and I sucked in a bunch of air when I was finished. Draco and Astoria looked stunned for a second but they just shook their heads and smiled at us.

"How about some tea?"

"It's okay I'm fine." I said, I wasn't really a tea person. I preferred a cup of coffee or even a mug of hot chocolate, but certainly not tea.

Melanie shook her head and said, "No thank you, anyways we really must be off, I have to tell other people about the news." She reached inside her back pocket and pulled out a sheet of folded paper, "Here's my address, if ever you want to come visit by floo sometime. It was so nice seeing you again, daddy." She hugged her father, waved politely at Astoria and turned around and began walking to the door.

I waved bye to the two of them and jogged to go catch up with Melanie.

.

.

.

Every head in the great hall turned to look at us as we entered the room. All those you weren't Gryffindors began to murmur about my presence and I rolled my eyes.

_Bloody Quiditch fame. _I thought.

Melanie began to walk to the Gryffindor tower, towards were Jake and Christa sat. She sat down next to Jake and grinned at them. I jogged over and sat in front of Jake, right next to James. Melanie lifted her hand to show them the engagement ring on her finger. Christa grabbed her wrist and pulled Melanie's hand closer to her. Her eyes grew wide and she said, "No way!" Christa squealed in delight and said, "Oh my gods, you're getting married."

Jake looked at the ring on Melanie's finger in shock, "Holy crap, you've grown up."

James chuckled next to me and said, "Congratulations'." He turned to look at me and his face turned serious. Jake, Christa, and Melanie were too busy freaking out over the wedding to realize that me and James were talking about something probably totally off topic. "Have you heard?" He didn't wait for my answer and continued, "A bunch of ministry workers have been killed, and each person that is killed, the murderers leave a giant misty lightning bolt right above their house shine."

Jake, Christa and Melanie had stopped talking long enough to hear what James had said and all exclaimed, "WHAT?" at the same time. We all looked at each other and I knew we were all thinking the same thing, the war that Zeus had been planning had begun.

"Yea, dad thinks it might be another war, he says its more than one person doing this; he thinks it a whole army of people. Some of the Aurors have been killed too."

"One of my dad's employees was killed too." Fred said from the other side of the table.

"Your dad thinks there's a war coming?" Someone asked in a panicked voice said. I turned my head to see a pretty red head looking scared. I looked at her carefully and realized she was the person my brother believed was Lily Evans.

James shrugged and said, "That's what my dad told me."


	4. Chapter 4

"_I was on the good side, even if my family was on Riddles side. If it wasn't for George I would have been on the wrong side. But love makes you do crazy things. When I found out that Riddle was back, and that my family was on his side I ran away to go live with George and the Weasley's. At first I thought it was because I wasn't like the rest of my family. I am thought, I didn't realize it at first but the only reason I was on Harry's side was because I was in love with George. Normally I would do anything for my family, just like any Malfoy." She shook her head sadly and continued, "But this time I didn't. Then halfway through 7__th__ year, I realized just how much I was in love with George, my heart would start pounding, and I would get this warm feeling inside my stomach that I only seemed to get around him. Then him and his brother, Fred left the school, and I went absolutely nuts without him. But I had to stay there long enough for me to finish my NEWTS. When my exams where finished and it was the end of the year, it was only Lee Jordan and I in the compartment back to kings cross station. It was obviously less quiet, without George and Fred there. _

"_When I arrived at kings cross I got off, and planned on just apparating to the burrow, where I thought George would be. But I got off and George was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He got down on one knee in front of his entire family and proposed to me. We got married the next summer; it was the only good thing that seemed to have happened to us in a long time. It was also the same summer that Bill and Fleur got married. Than around the same time that Teddy Lupin was born, came Christa, You know there only a day apart in age. _

"_Christa was left with Aunt Adromeda, and I ran off to fight in the war. We lost a lot of people, but Riddle was dead and the wizarding world finally had peace. And it was only after the war that I realized that I had fought for love, not for fear." Aunt Gwen finished her story._

"_If ever there is another war, that's what I'm going to do, fight for love." A ten year old Christa said, "Just like you mommy."_

"_I'm going to fight for family." And 11 year old Melanie said._

"_I'm going to fight for the good guys, and smash the evil people with my sword." An 8 year old Lucius said, his hair was the color green, his favorite color and he pretended to swing a fake sword around._

"_We'll fight for what is right." Jake and I said at the same time._

"Lord Zeus, I understand that you're upset with these people, but war is certainly not the answer."

There were murmurs of agreement, and Zeus slammed his fist against his chair and I winced at the impact.

"Enough." He roared, "You will do as I say, you 4 will be my spies during this war, and if any of you try and change sides there will be severe punishments. Especially you Megan Black, that lightning on your foot means that I have blessed you and given you powers that many could only wish for do not show the wizards respect."

"Yes milord." I said, and bowed down. Doing this would be very hard for me. I was also half wizard so going against my own people, my friends, my family, would be very, _very_ hard.

"Very well, you may leave." I turned around and walked out of the room, followed by Christa, Jake, and Gwen. Melanie and Lucius were busy planning the wedding so they did not come, and they were also the only ones that did not live in the wizarding world.

The minute I exited the throne room I let out a frustrated scream, and hit one of the many statues with my sword. It hit the statue and the head fell right off. I was about to swing my sword again, but Jake grabbed my wrist and stopped me from making any more damage.

He gave me a look that obviously said, _Stop,_ and I lowered my sword and sighed. I put the sword away, and began to walk away, because Zeus was forcing me to fight on his side, it meant I was being forced to fight against Larry and Sam, against James. I wasn't sure I would be able to go through with this. It was going to be hard for Gwen the most thought. Even after all these years, she still seemed to be in love with George Weasley. They didn't speak anymore, but that didn't mean she wasn't in love with him anymore.

"I'm not going through with this." I stated. I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look, sweaty I'm not happy about this either, but we don't have a choice. It's either do as Lord Zeus says or die, maybe even worse." Gwen said looking at me.

"So that means fighting against the people we love is the answer. No, that's even worse than dying in my opinion. Come on Aunt Gwen, if you go through with this than that means you'll have to fight against, the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, the Potter's, you'll have to fight against Uncle Georgie."

"Well if that's what this war means, than I guess I have no choice." She said, but she didn't really sound sure of herself. She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it and just shook her head before walking off.

"So what, you're going to just let him control you, come on fight for what you believe in. Just like you did in the second war against Riddle. Fight for love, not for fear." I shouted after her, I was using her own words against her, and she knew it. She stopped walking for a second and looked at me over her shoulder. She looked like she was having trouble deciding what to say. Finally she just shook her head and walked away.

When she was out of sight I turned to look at Jake and Christa. "Please tell me you guys are gonna fight for what you _know_ is right."

Jake looked at me for a second and sighed, "We'll take about this somewhere else. There might be people watching us. We don't want them to go off telling Zeus what our plan is."

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a crooked smile. Right away I knew he was on my side, we would fight for what is right. "Oh thank the gods. Come we have a lot of planning to do."

.

.

.

The street was crowded, I could just make out the misty lightning bolt above the three broomsticks, and the crowd f aurors. Two of the aurors were holding a man in all black by his wrists as he tried to escape.

I recognized him immediately and I stopped died in my tracks as I realized that it was Matthew Jones. He was a son of Nemesis and I had dated him for a short amount of time. He was yelling at the aurors, and as I realized what he was saying, I froze, the color drained from my face.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU, ALL YOU WIZARDS MUST DIE, DEMIGODS WILL WIN THIS WAR AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE OF YOU WIZARDS LEFT TO SEE WHAT THE WORLD WILL BE LIKE WITHOUT YOU, THIS OLD LADY I HAVE KILLED IS JUST ONE OF MANY. DEMIGODS WILL WIN, WE HAVE THE GODS ON OUR SIDE, AND YOU MORTALS DO NOT."

He had killed someone and left the mark above the three broomsticks.

_The murderers leave a giant misty lightning bolt right above the person they killed house._ The words James said a few nights ago could be heard from a distance. The only person that leaved at the three broomsticks was Madame Rosemerta and her husband. My eyes grew wide and I began to run to the door. A few aurors tried to stop me but it was no use, I ran right through the doors of the three broomsticks. Larry and Sam sat at one of the tables, Larry's head was in his hands and Sam looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Both boys turned to look at me when I entered the room and Larry was the first to speak.

"Madame Rosmerta is dead."

I stared at the both of them in shock, and then looked over my shoulder, Jones was still screaming like a lunatic, and it took all my will power not to go outside and punch him in the face. Larry looked out the window and I could see his eyes go from devastated to furious.

"Demigods are the reason for all these deaths. There this weird half human, half god things. I say the world would be better if they were all dead." As Larry said that, I felt like bursting into tears. He didn't know that I was one of them, but he pretty much just said that the world would be better if I were dead.

I looked at him sadly for a second, and turned around to leave. No one stopped me and I walked through the crowd easily. I made my way to Honey Dukes. I planned on going to see my brother and possibly just crashing out on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't in the mood to sleep in my own apartment with all this commotion outside.

.

.

.

"She's asleep; turn her hair purple or something."

"No, shave it all off."

I could tell the person was about to do the spell, so keeping my eyes closed I reached out and grabbed their wrist. "If you even try to do any of those things I will kill you." I growled opening up my eyes, to see 3 freaked out boys standing in front of me. It was the time travelers and I was holding onto my father's wrist. I let him go and sat up on the couch, "Pranksters, eh? Right, well first rule in pranking at this school. Never prank me unless you want to die." He nodded, but I could tell my words just made him want to prank me even more, and I mentally smirked. I flicked my wrist and said, "By the way nice hair."

His two friends looked at him and burst into laughter; I stood up and looked around. The common room was empty, and I could tell it was still night time; it was much too dark outside for it to be the morning. I wasn't sure I trusted these people, so I looked up at the boy's staircase and sighed. I had only ever slept up there once, and that was because one of my brothers died and I wasn't sure I would have been able to sleep by myself, in my apartment. I gave the three boys an irritated look, and tuned around, walking up the stairs two at a time.

.

.

.

I yawned, and snuggled deeper into my blankets.

"Morning sleepy!" I opened my eyes wide and nearly screamed, but stopped myself. I turned around and lifted the blankets up to my neck; I usually slept in nothing but a baggy tops and extremely short pyjama pants, because it's so hot in my house.

As I turned around I realized that I wasn't in my room, but in the boy's dorm. I looked down at my clothes to find myself dressed in the clothes from last night. Suddenly everything that happened last night came to me and I groaned. I stuffed my face into his pillow and mumbled, "Morning James."

He chuckled and I could feel him rest his head, right next to mine. I lifted my head to look at him, and his expression suddenly became very serious. "What happened?"

I looked at him sadly and sighed, blinking fast to try and stop the tears, "Madame Rosemerta…she's dead. I was coming home from a visit to my grandfathers and I saw the lightning bolt above the three broomsticks. I ran over and there was this guy, the person that murdered her he was there and he was screaming that he wanted to kill all the wizards, that the demigods would win this war." Right, time to act like I'm not one of them, "Demigods James, Half mortal, half _god_. Maybe we won't win this war; they have _gods _on their side, James. I just, don't want there to be a war, I don't want to lose anybody that I love."

Which wasn't at all a lie, except I was going to make sure that wizards didn't die out.

I was sitting up now looking down and playing with my thumbs. James sat up to and pulled me into a hug, and it was only now that I realized he wasn't wearing a top. I rapped my arms around his neck, and placed my head on his chest. He began to play with my hair, and I wrapped my legs around his torso.

"I don't want a war either, don't worry, weather they have the gods on their side or not, we'll still win." He mumbled into my ear.

"I guess." I answered back. His chest was hard, and he had the build of a chaser. No wonder so many girls fancied him. We sat there in silence for a while until he pulled away, he cupped my face with his hand and I closed my eyes.

"You okay?" I nodded my head slowly, acting like I was scared of everything that had happened. When really I was ready to go to camp half-blood and scream at everyone who is following Zeus.

"James?"

"Yes."

"What if not all demigods are bad? I mean maybe there are some out there who are good, who can help us. Maybe, there's even a god of magic, they would be on our side, right?" He looked at me sadly.

"I'm sure there are some out there that are good, but I doubt there would be a god of magic to fight on our side." Wrong, Hecate will always fight for her people; at least he believes that there are some of us who are good. I nodded at his answer and looked down at my hands.

"What time is it?"

"It's still early, but don't worry its Sunday, if you need more sleep."

I shook my head and pulled the curtains open. I was surprised to find Remus sitting on the edge of the window reading a book. I stood up and walked towards him, he was reading Hogwarts a History, a huge book that I would never be able to read. Maybe I'd be able to read the first sentence, but that's probably it.

He didn't notice that I was walking over to him, and he only looked up when he realized that I was leaning against the wall in front of him, "You weren't easdropping were you, I don't really appreciate such a thing."

He looked at me taken aback, and then looked at James who was now rummaging through his trunk, looking for a top to wear. He raised an eyebrow at me. I looked over my shoulder at James and laughed.

He looked up suddenly at me, he was pulling a top over his head and he had already changed from his pyjamas and into a pair of jeans.

"Your fly is open." I said. He looked down at his pants and blushed. He mumbled an _oops_ and zipped his fly closed.

I turned my head back to Remus and said, "Want to come down to breakfast with us?" He looked at the two best farthest from the door, where I assume his two friends were sleeping, and sighed.

"Ya, sure why not."


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mind if I join you." I looked up at the person who spoke and stood over me, while I was tanning in nothing but a hot pink strapless bikini. _

_He had dark black hair, brown eyes, and a grin on his face._

"_Go ahead." I said, pointing to the space left on my beach towel. He sat down next to me, and looked up at the sun. "So how long have you been at camp?" I asked._

"_I arrived two hour ago." He looked at me and smiled, "How long have _you_ been here." _

"_Since I was five." I answered honestly, "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." He looked at the tattoo on my collarbone and reached out to touch it. My skin tingled at his touch._

"_Do you have any other?" I nodded my head._

"_Yeah, I have 13 tattoos in total, eight on my back, one on my ne-"I stopped midsentence as my eyes traveled to the spot above his head. My face broke out into a grin, and he tilted his head up to look at the picture._

"_Does this mean I've been claimed?" He asked he reached out to touch it but it disappeared the minute his fingers made contact with it. _

"_Yeah, that sign over your head; it means you're a son of nemesis. And by the way, you never did tell me your name." He looked at me and smiled, reaching out to play with a piece of my hair. "I'm Megan Black." _

"_Matthew Jones." I checked the time on my watch and sighed, it was time for my shift at the Three Broomsticks, which meant apparating back to England. _

"_I really must be going now; maybe I'll come visit you tomorrow, if I'm not too busy." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before collecting my stuff and leaving. _

"The strange man who claims to be a demigod (a person who is half god, and half mortal), has escaped not long after being arrested for the murder of Rosmerta. The man is said to half black hair, brown eyes and is around 6 foot 2. Aurors are working hard to find this man, and any other of these 'demigods'" James read the prophet out loud for Remus and me to hear also. I looked at the paper horrified. Matth-I mean Jones had escaped.

"I'm just going to go for a walk." James looked at me concerned and said, "Want me to come with?" I shook my head and stood up. Walking past a redhead, I recognized as Lily Evans.

I exited the great hall, and my way to the doors. The outdoors would do me some good.

I was having trouble processing everything that had happened, Matth-Jones, was a killer. He had killed Madame Rosemerta, one of the nicest people I had ever met. He had been captured and then he escaped. He was a murderer, he wanted the wizards dead. Matthew, the same person that use to chase me around with a water gun, who would sit next to me during the campfire with his arm around me to keep me warm, who had always been so nice and kind, and was now a murderer. _My first love_ had killed one of the most amazing witches I've ever known. I kicked a tree in frustration and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You always did have to worst temper, babe." I was about to punch another tree when I heard the voice. I knew that voice, I turned around slowly and found him standing there grinning at me, his hands were in his pockets, and the crazed look that was in his eyes yesterday was now gone. His hair was shny and drops of water fell from the tips.

I looked at him; my eyes were filled with so many emotions, rage, disappointment, relief, joy, lust. He took a step closer, and I took a step back. He reached out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, I looked away from him and he grabbed my chin, turning my head and forcing me to look him in the eyes. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away from me. "Don't touch me." I muttered.

He looked at me concern filled in his eyes, "What's wrong, babe?"

"Don't call me that. Don't touch me, don't get close to me, and just don't" I said. I looked away from his eyes, and he only moved closer to me, "You killed her." I said.

"The girl from last night?" He asked taking another step closer. I wanted to take a step back, but my body seemed to refuse. "Babe, Lord Zeus wants these wizards dead, I'm just following orders."

"Well you don't have to, you know. You could just leave them alone, not try and start a war."

"But I don't want war." He took another step closer and now we were only inches apart. Aagain my body refused to move.

"I saw you last night, screaming about how demigods would win, that wizards wouldn't be alive to see what life is like without them."

"Babe." He said putting his hands on my hips and I felt the familiar tingle I always feel when he touches me. My brain was screaming at me to get further away from him, but my body refused to move. "Look at me." He said.

I didn't want to but once again my body had different plans. I looked at him and he pulled my body closer to him till there was no more space between us.

"Look I don't want war, but this war is going to happen and when it does, these wizards won't have a chance."

I placed my hands on his chest, "They would if demigods stopped doing what Zeus told them to do and tried to protect the wizards."

"That is a very good point." He leaned down and before I could realize what had happened, my arms were wrapped around his neck, and I was kissing him.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what I was doing, I put my arms on his chest and pushed him away with as much strength as I could. I looked at him in disgust and ran to back towards the school. I could hear calling my name, but his voice became more and more distant the further I ran.

.

.

.

"IM him make him think that you ran away because you were confused, get him to trust you, that way you could fool them into thinking that this is what you want, that you want the wizards dead." I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Don't look at me like that."

"Look Louis it's a good plan, but I, I don't want to fall for him again and then end up fighting on their side in this war just because I fell in love. I want to fight for what is right, and I just don't trust myself to stay on our side if I fall for him."

"Megan, this might be the only way."

"I know, it's just, I'm scared." I said not wanting to do this. He let out a frustrated sigh, and shoved his hand in his pocket, before puffing it back out and throwing something at me. I caught it in the air and realized he had given me a drachma. He pointed to the bathroom door and said, "Go, immediately." I glared at him and was about to start screaming when he yelled, "GO!" I jumped and stomped my foot like a little kid before storming off to the bathroom, and slamming the door shut behind me.

I turned around to look at the sink and narrowed my eyes at the sink. Sighing I pulled out my wand and made a rainbow above the sink. I threw the drachma in the rainbow and spoke, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow show my Matthew Jones."

.

.

.

She ran her hand through her hair, just like I always did when something was bothering me. She looked like me too, so did her brother, so much it was scary really. They both claimed to not be related to the black family in anyway, but I thought differently. Just like Christa claimed to not be related to the Malfoy's. But i didn't believe that any other family could have the same platinum blond hair, like the Malfoy's. I would have to get Remus to do some research on the so called 'Steal' family.

.

.

.

"I honestly don't understand how he could just escape. They should have been more careful, especially considering the dangers this man could cause. I say we kill them all before they get the chance to try and kill us." The Malfoy explained, of course he knew nothing about all the secrets his family held revolving around demigods. "You know people are starting to think that you-know-who himself was a demigod, might explain why he was so evil."

"You don't seriously think that all demigods are bad. There have got to be some out there that are good, there is probably hundreds of demigods out there and only 50 or something are attacking, just like not all of us wizards are evil, and it only seems like the few that are bad seem to kill all muggles." His bespectacled friend answered.

"Hey Al." Said a short girl with frizzy red hair. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the spot behind the Malfoy. Malfoy gave her a questioning look and turned around to see what she was looking at only to have red liquid shot into his face. There was a loud thump and he looked down on the floor was a raven haired boy, he held a dagger in his left hand and was lying down in a pool of blood, but what really stood out was the arrow in his neck. Malfoy backed up and looked around the hallway for any sign of a person. His friend was staring at the dead body in disgusts, and the ginger looked like she was about to barf.

"We should go see the headmaster." Malfoy said.

"He's probably in the great hall with everyone else." Answered Rose.

Malfoy nodded and ran off in the direction of the great hall followed by his friend and enemy.

.

.

.

"Melanie is honestly bridezilla. Thank god for Louis otherwise I would have to do a lot of the work."

"You're the bridesmaid, it's your job." Jake reasoned only to have me shrug.

I had enough on my mind and Melanie knew this. She was making Louis (aka; Lucius) help her since he just sat on his butt and watched TV all day.

"PROFESSOR! *gasp* 3rd floor *gasp* dead *gasp* body." Scorpius Malfoy had just run into the great hall, with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley following him, and said something between gasps. Something about a dead body on the 3rd floor. I looked at the headmaster, Professor Longbottom. He got up and began to walk to the door. I looked at Christa and Jake through the corner of my eye. All the other professors had stood up and were now following the headmaster. Rose walked over to where we were sitting and gasped.

"I think someone just saved Malfoys life. The dead guy he had a dagger in his hand, he, he was about to stab Malfoy with it but someone shot an arrow at the guy. I saw someone, a girl; I think. She shot him then ran off, she was right in the middle of the hall, she wasn't hiding or anything." Rose explained, her eyes were wide and her face was as pale as the other ghosts.

"What did she look like, Rosie?" Fred asked looking at his little cousin in concern.

"Platinum blond hair, just like you Christa, but short like a pixie style, she was tall, she looked like Malfoy, just a girl version." Rose explained and my eyes grew wide. I looked at Jake and Christa and they seemed to have come up with the same conclusion. Melanie was at Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell." I whispered. James who was sitting next to me put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I must go."

"No there's a killer out there." I rolled my eyes and pulled myself away from James. I stood up and I could feel all eyes on me.

"Was the arrow in the guy's neck?" I asked. Rose looked at me in shock and nodded slowly. I looked at Jake and Christa and said, "You coming or not?" They both stood up and ran off to where they said it had happened. The teachers were crowded around a person I recognized as a son of the night goddess. Hagrid noticed our arrival and said loud enough to make all the teachers turn to look at us, "OI what are ye' doin' here?"

Neville Longbottom who was on his knees looking at the body looked up at us, and gave us all a stern look. "This is no place for children, you really must be going or I'll have to remove points from Gryffindor."

I ignored him and pointed at the dead body, "He's a demigod, a son of the night goddess." I said.

He looked shocked at what I had just said, but also very suspicious, "and how would you know such a thing?"

"His eyes." I stated simply. All children of the night goddess had the same silver eyes, but the weird part none of them seemed to have a pupil, at least not one big enough for any of us to notice, because they could all see perfectly fine. I looked at Christa and Jake they stood on either side of me. "Go look for Melanie." I whispered. They nodded and ran off in the direction opposite the great hall.


End file.
